


Becoming a Bandit

by NATFreak



Category: Ou Dorobou Jing | King of Bandits Jing
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: Ever since she was a little girl, Maeris has wanted to be a bandit like her dad was. So she sets out to find the greatest bandit of them all: the King of Bandits.





	1. The King of Bandits

Disclaimer: I do not own Jing: King of Bandits, just Maeris.

 

**A/N: Welcome to my first ever King of Bandits fanfic! I love Jing. I’ve read the manga and seen the anime. This fanfic will be based primarily off the anime. I will be doing the OVA at the very end of this fanfic. I realize that is somewhat out of order, but it’s how the anime went and, honestly, it makes things easier for me. So sit back and enjoy! Here goes!**

“Okay, step one: meet the king of bandits and hope he takes you under his wing.” The twelve year old girl murmured to herself, reciting a list she had mentally made before she had left her home. She sat on a dirty, ripped seat on a bus heading for the Capital of Thieves where, rumors said, the King of Bandits was going to make an appearance. “I just hope the rumors are true, unlike the last time and the time before that and the time before that.”

 

The pre-teen girl sighed, running a hand through her long golden hair that fell to her hips, slightly curled at the ends. She had large light blue eyes and wore a short, worn leather jacket that ended right below her chest, a blue tank top, black shorts that rested half-way down her calves, and black boots that started right above her knees. She was a long way from home and the boring life she had had there.

 

Once upon a time, her father had been a thief, but then had decided to settle down with a gypsy woman and start a family. For as long as she could remember her father had told her and her five younger siblings tales about his days as a bandit. Those tales, to her parents’ dismay, had inspired the young girl to become a bandit.

 

_“Maeris, being a bandit is dangerous.” Her father had cautioned her. “Those stories I told you and your siblings were just that, stories. I’m not that man anymore. Back then I was reckless and greedy. I could have gotten caught and thrown in jail. I’m lucky that I met your mother and decided to settle down.”_

_“Besides, you’re far too young.” Her mother piped in._

_But Maeris would not listen. She wanted to be a bandit and seek out adventure, not live a boring home life. So, that night, she snuck out of the house._

 

“Here we are folks, everyone out.” Said a disembodied voice as the passengers around Maeris clambered to get off the bus. “Welcome, to the Capital of Thieves.”

 

Maeris stepped off the bus, one finger-less black gloved hand rested on her right hip while the other grasped the drawstrings of her small traveling bag that was slung over her left shoulder. She stared up at the large city, her parched lips cracking in a slight smile.

 

“He’s here. I can feel it.” She said to herself, raising her right hand from her hip to place her sunglasses which were resting on top of her head back on her nose and entered the city. “The question now is how the heck do I figure out which one of these guys is him.”

 

The streets of the city, not surprising considering its name, were packed with thieves. There was barely any room to breathe. Some of the thieves, she noted, were amateurs, like her, who got caught instantly. Others were pros who took their prize without their victim ever realizing until it was too late.

 

“Really should have thought this out more.” She muttered, scanning the crowd. “At least I can cross off the wannabes. That just leaves…. a lot.”

 

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, wondering what to do next. After a moment of thought she decided to take a tour of the capital for starters then go from there. She was just making her way down a street when she saw a black bird with a red scarf perched on a young boy’s, about her age, shoulder turn around to look behind it and cry out thief, naturally making everyone look at it.

 

“Everyone’s a thief here, Kir.” The boy reminded his bird calmly as he cut down a nearby statue with a blade he had hidden in his sleeve. The statue fell right in front of the thief who had stolen from him. The shock as it hit the ground made the guy stumble backwards and fall on his butt.

 

The girl whistled. _That’s got to be him. The King of Bandits. I’ve finally found him. Don’t chicken out now, Maeris. Now’s your chance to meet the King of Bandits and become a bandit yourself just like dad was. Just stay cool and go over there and introduce yourself. You can do this._

Maeris took a deep breath, steeling herself, and walked over to the boy and his bird, which saw her first as he glanced behind him.

 

“Uwaaaa!” The bird said as he stared very openly at her, hearts in his eyes. He flew over to her, bending his wing as if bowing to her. “Beautiful maiden, let me guide and protect you through this dangerous city.”

 

Maeris flinched back, itching to hit him. She hated pretentious guys like him. She had had her full of them back at home, but she didn’t want to upset his owner and mess up her chances. So she just ignored him and walked up to the boy.

 

“Nice work.” She said, nodding towards the statue.

 

He didn’t say anything. He wasn’t even looking at her. Instead, he was staring at a necklace that hung off his hidden blade.

 

“He really should have known better than to steal from the King of Bandits.” She said, quietly so only he and the obnoxious bird heard her.

 

“What makes you think I’m him?” He asked her, still not looking at her.

 

She snorted. “Hmm, let me think. Perhaps the way you caught the guy? Not many people would cut down a huge statue to catch a thief with a hidden blade. Come to think of it, not many people have a blade hidden in their coat sleeve.”

 

“And if I said I was the Bandit King,” he asked. “What would you do?”

 

“Ask you to take me on as your student.” She said honestly, getting mad as the boy and his bird burst out laughing. “What? What’s so funny?”

 

“Why the hell would I take on you?” He said, still laughing.

 

“Because I want to be a bandit.” She told him. “I want to seek out adventure, not live a boring, sheltered home life.”

 

“If it’s adventure you seek young maiden, then look no further.” said Kir. “Come with me and you will find adventure.”

 

Maeris’ mouth twitched. She wanted to hit him so badly but she kept it under control.

 

“Come on, Jing. Let’s keep her.” Kir said.

 

“Why?” Jing demanded looking at the bird as if it had gone insane.

 

“Jing,” the bird sighed piteously. “This girl is a total babe.”

 

“And?”

 

“Please, Jing? For me?” begged the bird, floating over to Maeris. He touched one of her golden locks. “Ah, such beautiful hair yellow like the sun.”

 

Okay, enough was enough. Maeris slapped the bird to the ground.

 

Jing burst out laughing as Kir touched a wing to his searing cheek.

 

“Hey, Kir?” He said, after a moment, still laughing.

 

His laugh was infectious as Maeris found herself smiling.

 

“Yeah, Jing?” Kir asked, looking at him sullenly.

 

“Let’s keep her.” He said.

 

“Really?” Maeris asked, her eyes widening.

 

“Wait a minute, Jing!” said Kir, flying over to the boy. “Think about it for a minute.”

 

“What’s wrong, Kir?” asked Jing, grinning. “Five seconds ago, you wanted to keep her.”

 

“Yeah, but,” muttered the bird, still touching his cheek.

 

“Then it’s decided.” Jing said as he turned back to Maeris, holding out his right hand. “Welcome to the team. My name’s Jing and my partner here is Kir.”

 

Maeris smiled and grasped his hand. “I’m Maeris.”

 

“You know, I can kind of see what Kir is talking about when you smile like that.” He said with shining dark eyes.

 

Maeris blushed as he let go of her hand. She barely heard Kir muttering sullenly in the background.

 

“Well, let’s go, Maeris, Kir.” He said, turning to face the inner of the city. “The Double Mermaids are waiting for the King of Bandits to take them.”

 

Maeris shook her head and nodded. “Mm!”

 

In her head, she mentally scratched off step one.

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you liked it! Til next time, read review and show the love!**


	2. The Double Mermaid

Disclaimer: All I own is Maeris.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the second chapter of _Becoming a Bandit_ where Jing, Kir, and Maeris continue their quest for the Double Mermaid. So without further ado, enjoy!**

"So why do you want to be a bandit so much anyway?" Jing inquired as they walked around the Capital of Thieves in an attempt to gather information. He grabbed an apple from a fruit stand and tossed it to her before stealing his own. "Here. You look like you could use something to eat."

 

"Thanks," Maeris murmured, catching it. She took a bite; juice spilled into her mouth. She licked her dry, cracked lips before answering his question. "Life at home was too quiet and boring for me. I wanted more than a simple farm life so I decided to become a bandit like my father had been before he met my mom and left."

 

Jing abruptly stopped walking, his eyes casted downwards. "You don't miss them, your family?"

 

Maeris paused a few steps ahead of him and glanced back at the bandit king. "Of course I do. I miss them a lot but I know I'm meant for something more. I'll see them again, someday."

 

"If you aren't arrested first, you mean," Jing replied with a smile as he lifted his head, his earlier cockiness returning.

 

"I thought that's what you were for," Mae teased, running a hand through her long blond hair. "After all, you are the Bandit King, aren't you?"

 

Jing took a couple steps closer to her, catching a strand of her hair. He twirled it around his finger as he stared at her with mischievous purple eyes. "Oh I'm the Bandit King alright. Want me to prove it to you some more?"

 

"My, my," murmured an unfamiliar voice making them start. "Don't you two make a lovely couple."

 

"Where?" wondered Maeris aloud as they looked all around them but found no one.

 

"Down here," said the voice impatiently.

 

They glanced down to see an old woman wearing a dark purple dress, a matching pointy hat, a white scarf, and a peculiar looking walking stick.

 

"What's up?" asked Jing.

 

"You mean down," corrected Kir. "Looks like an old hag to me."

 

"Who are calling an old hag?!" The old woman demanded angrily as she hit Kir with her walking stick.

 

"I like her," Mae murmured to Jing who grinned and restrained Kir from getting his payback on the old woman.

 

"So what does a beautiful young lady such as yourself want with us?" Jing inquired politely as he continued to hold Kir back.

 

"Your boyfriend is one smooth talker, isn't he?" the old lady remarked to Maeris. "I can see now how he was able to get a pretty girl like you to be his girlfriend."

 

Mae blushed crimson. "W-we're not together. We're just business partners, that's all."

 

"We're looking for something called the Double Mermaid," Jing told the old lady, crossing his arms as a giant troll-like creature walked up behind him. He jabbed a finger at it. "It's a riculously huge jewel, about as big as this jackass."

 

"Huge? Jackass?!" thundered the troll as he chased after them.

 

"Nice going Jing," muttered Maeris as they ran away with the old hag in tow. "You just had to go and piss him off, didn't you?"

 

Jing merely grinned at her making Mae shake her golden locks in exasperation. "So, the Double Mermaid?"

 

"No one knows anything for sure, but legend has it this city was built around that jewel of yours," the old lady told them. "Thieves come from all over the globe in search of it. That's where this city got its name, you know."

 

"Where can we find it?" asked Jing as he stopped and stuck out his foot, tripping the troll.

 

"Over your heads," replied the old lady, pointing upward with her staff.

 

Jing and Maeris cocked their heads to the side before looking skywards. "Over our heads?"

 

"Yes," nodded the old lady. "Waaay over your heads. In the lighthouse atop that tower, to be precise."

 

"Wow, all the way up there?" murmured Mae.

 

"What's the matter, Maeris?" Jing teased, glancing sideways at her. "Afraid of heights?"

 

Mae scoffed. "No."

 

"So you two are after it too, huh?" The old lady noted, shaking her head. ""Doesn't surprise me. Stronger men than you have tried, 'course they ended up dead. Anyone who seeks the Double Mermaid ends up dead as a doornail. You see, Mayor Cognac's a crafty one. Lives up there, he does, and he's none too fond of trespassers. Stick your nose where it doesn't belong just once and he'll clip it clean off. Take your whole head with it too."

 

Maeris gulped. "That's a little severe."

 

"Sounds like fun to me," stated Jing excitedly, his dark eyes shining. "I can't wait to check it out."

 

~Becoming a Bandit~

 

"So this market only sells stolen goods?" inquired Mae as they walked through the market with the old woman.

 

"They have everything here," noted Jing as Kir perched sullenly on his shoulder.

 

"I dunno," the bird muttered. "Where're all the women at?"

 

Mae rolled her eyes. "If they're lucky, they're as far away from you as possible."

 

Kir grumbled as the old lady told them to head to the Dragon Paw Saloon. There they would find a thief named Bandit Boss Vodka who would know something that would help them get the Double Mermaid.

 

They headed over to the saloon just in time to see someone getting thrown out. He had a knife stuck in the middle of his forehead.

 

"Charming," Mae noted dryly as they entered the saloon. The place was overflowing with thieves and reeked of stale alcohol. Mae wrinkled her nose.

 

"Looks like you two are out of luck," Kir was saying as he glanced around. "Doesn't look like they serve minors here."

 

"I think we'll survive," Mae muttered as Kir spotted two beautiful young women sitting at the bar. "Oh no."

 

"But I'm gonna drink," Kir continued, ignoring Maeris. "I feel like getting a little tipsy tonight."

 

"You're already full of it," Jing reminded him.

 

Maeris laughed. "That's for sure."

 

Kir did not reply. He had already flown over to the bar and was now showing the women some dazzling jewels.

 

"How pathetic can you get?" said Maeris.

 

"Come on," said Jing. "I think I found our man."

 

He pointed to the back of the pub where an old pirate was sitting surrounded by his crew. Their table was loaded with booze and food.

 

Mae blushed as her stomach growled audibly. Jing winked at her and headed over to Vodka's table.

 

"Hey," he said casually as if they were all old friends and, without asking for their permission, started to take food off their table and hand some to Maeris before getting some for himself. He continued to talk while he ate. "Old man, you're the boss here, right? Yeah, you've got to be him. You've got the ugliest mug around here."

 

Vodka did not reply. He and his men were so dumbfounded, they couldn't speak.

 

"So anyway," resumed Jing as he took a seat, pulling Maeris with him. "We're looking for this jewel and we thought maybe you could..."

 

Vodka finally snapped out of it. He bore down on the two young bandits, drenching them with spit as he demanded if they knew who he was. He then attempted to dazzle them with his many treasures to no avail.

 

"Speechless, aren't ye?" roared Vodka as he jabbed a thumb at his mouth. "But there's still one extraordinary item yet te be seen..."

 

The old pirate opened his mouth.

 

"Okay, that's just gross," stated Maeris.

 

Vodka suddenly turned white after putting his hand in his mouth. "I'm sure it was 'round the wisdom tooth somewheres..."

 

Jing grinned as he held up a red jewel and a decrepit tooth. "You mean this?"

 

Vodka's jaw dropped as blood squirted out of his mouth.

 

"How did you...?" asked Mae, staring at him.

 

"I'll tell you later," he promised before turning back to Vodka. "And I pulled out your decayed tooth! No thanks necessary.If this item is as important as you say it is, I can think of one place where it'll be safe from any thief. Right in here," Jing flicked the jewel into Vodka's mouth. "It's safe now, see? No need to thank me."

 

Maeris laughed so much that her ribs ached as Vodka's crew swarmed around them with their swords out.

 

"What's everyone so tense about?" asked Jing making Mae laugh even harder. The bandit king grabbed her from around the middle and jumped out of the way, landing on the bar. The two women squeaked as Jing grabbed Kir. "Time to get to work, Kir."

 

Kir's claws wrapped around Jing's arm as the albatross extended.

 

"Kir Royale!" cried Jing as a burst of green energy shot out of Kir's mouth like a gun, destroying half the pub. "...Bingo."

 

"...Amazing," breathed Maeris who sat perched on the bar next to them, her legs dangling over its edge.

 

"Jing!" Kir suddenly shouted as he turned back to normal and rounded on Jing. "Not while I'm entertaining! Why I oughta..."

 

"Well, your hiccups went away, didn't they?" he pointed out.

 

"What was that anyway?" inquired Maeris. "What did you just do?"

 

"It's called Kir Royale," he explained, glancing down at her as Kir continued to yell at him. "See, he's more than just my friend and partner, he's also my weapon."

 

"Oh, well that explains a lot," replied Mae as Vodka declared he was going to make Jing his first mate. "He isn't kidding, is he?"

 

"Next time I won't hold back," Jing promised, ignoring her question as he unsheathed his hidden blade. "You can count on that."

 

~Becoming a  Bandit~

 

For the next week, Vodka and his men held meetings where they concocted various plans for infiltrating Cognac's tower to steal the Double Mermaid until they finally came to a consensus.

 

"So what's the plan?" asked Maeris as she crossed her arms against her chest.

 

"Haven't ye been listenin'?" thundered Vodka. "We're gonna thieve it! That's what thieves do!"

 

"In that case," said Jing, pointing to a fat dragon looking thing behind him. "Why don't we just get on that thing and fly up?"

 

Vodka and his men burst out laughing. "Dat thing may have wings an' even flew in da sky. But it got fat and its wings shrunk. Now it can't even return to its own lair!"

 

"Poor thing," murmured Maeris.

 

"Leave the thinkin' to me," Vodka advised them as he started to head up the stairs. "We'll come bacl wit' the treasure. Ye'd best prep fer our drinkin' bout when we return."

 

"Yeah, fat chance," muttered Mae as she stuck her tongue out at them. "The nerve of some people."

 

"We're not gonna set for their party, are we Jing?" Kir asked his partner.

 

"Darn right we're not!" The bandit king assured him as he plopped down on a barrel angrily.

 

"So we're just going to sit here?" demanded Maeris as she cocked a golden eyebrow.

 

"Yup," replied Jing.

 

"King of Bandits?" sneered Kir as he flew off. "More like King of Sitting on his Butt. Stay here and rot for all I care. I'm gonna find a woman!"

 

Jing did not respond even when Kir flew back and yelled at him some more.

 

"Keep your beak on," he muttered as he turned away from the albatross and pulled Mae onto his lap.

 

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered, blushing.

 

Jing grinned and winked at her. "Enjoying better company. That and moving you out of the way."

 

"Moving me out of the way?" She repeated, cocking her head to the side. "Out of the way of what?"

 

Jing nodded upwards as Vodka and his crew crashed to the ground.

 

"Aw, back so soon?" noted Mae sweetly as she peered down into the small crater they had made.

 

Vodka told her to shut up then asked her if they had any alcohol on them so that he could disinfect his wounds.

 

~Becoming a Bandit~

 

The next day Vodka, after he and his crew had failed yet again, ordered his men to strip. They then used their clothes to make a hot air balloon. "We're headin' straight fer the top!"

 

"Oh how I hate naked men," complained Kir as Jing covered Mae's eyes with his hands. "So, a balloon, eh?"

 

"Think it will hold?" wondered Jing. Sure enough Vodka and his men were shot out of the sky by Cognac and came crashing back down to Earth. "Thought so. Overbooked flight."

 

"Can't be helped," muttered Vodka after a lot of whining and complaining. "Today we withdraw."

 

"You guys are really giving up?" inquired Mae as her eyes remained covered. She placed her hands on her hips. "That's it?"

 

"This tower sure ain't lettin' us in today," Vodka replied as he and his men walked away. "You two should give up too."

 

The second they were out of sight, Jing removed his hands from Maeris's eyes.

 

"Thanks," said Mae. "So, what do we do now?"

 

"Let's go home too," suggested Kir. "What do you say, Jing?"

 

Jing did not respond as he stared intently at the  huge flightless animal.

 

"Jeez, you're hopeless, aren't you?" grumbled Kir. "And he calls himself the King of Bandits."

 

Mae gasped as she suddenly understood what Jing had in mind and shushed the albatross. A moment later the giant bird laid an egg.

 

"All right!" shouted Jing excitedly as he rushed over to the massive egg and picked it up. "Kir! Take this and fly to the top!"

 

He tossed the egg to Kir who caught it.

 

"Don't you be touchin' my baby!" roared the mother as Kir flew away with the egg.

 

"C'mon, let's go!" said Jing as he took Mae's hand and climbed onto the mother's back who was getting madder by the second. A few seconds later they were flying to the top of the tower.

 

Cognac attempted to shoot them down but failed as the blasts bounced off the beast's hide.

 

"I'm gonna remember this, Jing!" promised Kir as they got closer and closer to the top.

 

Seconds before it crashed on top of Cognac's tower, Jing and Maeris rolled off the beast's back. Jing then gave the egg back to its mother. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "Here's your baby back, safe and sound. No harm done, right?"

 

Mae smiled before turning around, her blue eyes widening. "Whoa, look at all these candles."

 

"This must be the source of th lighthouse," murmured Jing. "And I'll wager that in the center is the Double Mermaid. Ours for the taking."

 

"Wait a second," breathed Mae as they looked in the center of the candles. "There's only one mermaid and she's real! How's that possible?"

 

"I'd heard an old tale about the Double Mermaid," Jing told her. "It said they were actually crystallized creatures. But if it's a double mermaid, where's the other one?"

 

"Well, well," mused an unfamiliar voice as Cognac stepped into view. "I see you've found my treasure. Do you like what you see? Come now, tell me. Isn't she positively radiant?"

 

**A/N: And there you have it. Until next time, read review and show the love! Thanks!**


	3. The Ghost Ship

Disclaimer: I do not own Jing, only Maeris.

 

 **A/N** : **Welcome to the third chapter of _Becoming A Bandit_ where Jing and Maeris will discover the truth about the Double Mermaid and move on to a mysterious ghost ship. So without further ado, I turn it over to Mae. Enjoy!**

“I have to say I’m surprised that two little brats and their pet bird managed to make it all the way up here,” Cognac admitted as he leered at them with a huge fake grin. “I was actually expecting the King of Bandits so I’ll have to get rid of you amateurs quickly.”

 

Cognac then snapped his overly bejeweled fingers and a multi-eyed troll appeared which Jing dispatched with a Kir Royale that also cracked the glass the mermaid was encased in allowing her to escape.

 

“Wow, she’s beautiful,” breathed Maeris as the mermaid broke free. She had long blue hair and dazzling eyes. _Which means Kir will fly over to her and try to impress her._

 

Mae was right, of course, as the albatross rushed over to offer his assistance to the young maiden when someone else beat him to her: the old woman who must have hitched a ride on the giant bird except she wasn’t an old woman but another mermaid with golden hair who clung to the blue haired girl who called her mother.

 

“So ‘double’ means mother and daughter, huh?” mused Jing with a smile as he bent down and picked something up off the floor.

 

“What’s that?” inquired Maeris as she brushed tears from her eyes.

 

“A jeweled tear,” he replied as he held it up in the sunlight before handing it to her. “Here.”

 

Mae stared at Jing as if he had gone insane. “You’re giving it to me? But I thought…isn’t this why you came to the Capital of Thieves in the first place?”

 

“Yeah, but you earned it,” he told her. “Consider it a reward for your first successful hit. You’re now officially a bandit.”

 

Maeris grinned and took the jewel. “Thanks.”

 

“I don’t understand,” Cognac was muttering as he struggled up into a sitting position from where the blast had blown him away. “She cried before but her tears never became jewels.”

 

Jing smiled to himself before glancing at Mae. The bandit king nodded at the giant hole they had caused in the side of the lighthouse behind him before turning around and walking towards it with Kir sitting on his shoulder. He stopped right as he reached the opening and stared at the jewel in Mae’s hand. “Tears of sadness…tears of joy…they’re far from the same.”

 

Jing then grabbed Mae’s free hand and the two bandits jumped out of the opening to the street below as Cognac realized he was the King of Bandits.

 

~ Becoming a Bandit ~

 

“A ghost ship?” repeated Maeris as they made their way through a market on their way to a place called Blue Hawaii where apparently a ghost ship had been spotted. “Those things really exist?”

 

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Jing reminded her as he paused in front of a stand filled with weapons and picked up a long black whip. “Bingo.”

 

Mae raised a golden eyebrow. “A whip? No offense but I don’t really think it’s your style, Jing.”

 

“Going to try some role playing, are we?” Kir asked, snickering.

 

“It’s not for me. It’s for Maeris,” Jing told the albatross as he handed the whip to Mae. “I figured since you’re a bandit now, you could use your own weapon.”

 

“Are you sure she can even use that thing?” muttered Kir skeptically.

 

Maeris took the whip from Jing and looked it over. She then cracked it right in front of Kir’s face, scaring the crap out of him which made Jing laugh causing Mae to burst out laughing too. _How does he keep doing that? It’s like him being happy makes me happy. It’s almost as if…but that’s ridiculous. We’re just friends, right?_

~ Becoming A Bandit ~

 

The three bandits arrived in Blue Hawaii a couple of days later to find there was a group of people in front of the police station talking about how the ghost ship had appeared again.

 

“Great and here I was hoping it wasn’t real,” Mae grumbled as one of the men demanded to know who the hell they were.

 

“Oh it’s real all right,” a weird looking man assured her. “See, lately it’s been popping up a lot and it’s got everyone scared.”

 

“You guys are too easily frightened,” Kir chided them as the sound of gun shots came from the entrance of the station where a girl with short purplish hair in a police vest was holding a gun.

 

“All right, everyone, time to go home,” ordered the girl as she fired off more shots causing the bystanders to scatter like roaches.

 

“That’s one way to break up a crowd,” Mae noted as she glanced mischievously at Jing. “Maybe you should have gotten me a gun instead.”

 

“Yeah, no. Not a chance, Maeris,” muttered Jing making her laugh as the police girl realized they were still standing there and walked over to them.

 

“Are you guys deaf?” She demanded as she placed her hands on her hips. “I told everyone to go home!”

 

“Sorry, but it’s impossible for me to walk away from such a beauty even if she is telling us to scram,” Kir told her.

 

Mae made a gagging noise, while the other girl appeared to be flattered as she blushed and waved a hand at him. “Oh, how nice! What an honest little bird you have here!”

 

 _Honest and creepy,_ thought Maeris as Kir told her his name and asked her hers which happened to be Rose. “Not to interrupt this nauseating exchange, but can you tell us how to get to the ghost ship everyone is talking about?”

 

“That ghost ship has been showing up at the same cape every night. I have been very busy lately, what with all this ghost ship business, and there’s also been a rumor going around that the Bandit King is going to be showing up here in Blue Hawaii sometime soon. I’m so worn out!” Rose complained before staring at them wearily. “But hey, why do you ask? What do you think you’re going to do?!”

 

“What do you think?” asked Jing.

 

“You guys are acting a little too suspicious,” Rose declared as she took out a clipboard and pencil. “I’m going to have to file a report! What are your names?”

 

“I’m Kir!” shouted Kir in a horrible sing-song voice.

 

“Don’t make me ask again,” the girl said, ignoring him as she focused on Mae and Jing. “What are your names, you little delinquents?”

 

“Jing.”

 

“Maeris.”

 

“Jing…Maeris…,” repeated Rose as she jotted them down. “What are your jobs?”

 

“Bandits,” they replied together.

 

“Okay, bandits…what?! Bandits?!” Rose dropped the clipboard and raised her gun. “I’m placing you two under arrest!”

 

“Could you do it without shattering our eardrums?” inquired Mae as Jing grabbed Kir and raised him in front of them in defense. “I mean, seriously. Your voice could break glass. You’ll never get a boyfriend that way.”

 

“Besides, we haven’t even stolen anything yet, have we?” added Jing.

 

“No,” admitted Rose. “But you’re planning on it, right?”

 

“And what if we are?” demanded Mae as she reached for her whip but Jing caught her hand and held it down. Maeris stared at him. “What?”

 

“Not yet,” he murmured, still holding her hand. “Unless you really want us to go to jail?”

 

Mae sighed and shook her head. “Fine but I still say she screeches like a banshee.”

 

Jing smirked. “You and me both.”

 

~ Becoming a Bandit ~

 

Maeris and Jing followed Rose inside to a room where a man laid in a bed with a blanket drawn up over his face. Apparently he was Rose’s father and the chief of the police station. “Hey, chief, it’s the bandit. He’s given himself up! You’re still asleep old man?! Where has all of your pride and spunk as the police chief gone?!”

 

Rose then pulled the blanket back to reveal a middle aged man whose eyes and mouth were wide open as if frozen in a state of shock.

 

“What’s wrong with him?” inquired Mae.

 

“He’s been like this ever since he came home the other night talking about having seen the ghost ship!” Rose explained as she stared down at her father. “He went to take control of the ghost ship situation, but I think these ghouls somehow stole his soul or something! Hey, come on, wake up and get back to work, Papa, Papa!”

 

“If they stole his soul, wouldn’t he have died?” Jing pointed out.

 

“You would think so,” agreed Maeris. “What would they want from an old man, anyway?”

 

“I’m not sure,” admitted Jing as they turned around and left the station where Postino pulled up on his motorcycle. “Yo, Postino.”

 

“Jing, have you heard?” asked Postino as he stared at him through the visor of his helmet. “It seems that the ghost ship is powered by greed and desire.”

 

“By greed and desire?” echoed Jing as Postino drove away with a thumbs up.

 

“Those are two of my favorite things in this world!” declared Kir.

 

“Surprise, surprise,” muttered Mae as Jing suddenly froze. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Stop right there, criminals,” ordered Rose as she held her gun to Jing’s head. “I’m going with you! If you truly are thieves, then I’ll be able to catch you in the act.”

 

~ Becoming A Bandit ~

 

Jing, Maeris, Rose and Kir headed down to the cape where they hid behind a large piece of wood and watched as a weird guy sat on a skeleton boat drinking wine.

 

“That’s a zombie!” proclaimed Rose unnecessarily as she cowered in fear. “A real, live zombie!”

 

“Don’t worry, baby. Kir’s here to protect you,” soother Kir as he touched one of her hands with his wing.

 

“Did we really need to bring her along?” demanded Mae.

 

“She did have a gun pointed at the back of my head,” Jing reminded her.

 

“Yes, but if someone let me use my whip he got me I could have disarmed her,” she shot back.

 

“I don’t doubt that,” he assured her with a smirk making her punch him in the arm. “Ow, you really are dangerous.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” she murmured as she smiled back. “So what are we going to do now?”

 

“This,” Jing replied as he left the shelter and strode over to the zombie. “Hey! Could you by any chance tell me where the ghost ship is?”

 

The zombie turned around and sneered at him nastily. “A little punk like you isn’t allowed on the ghost ship! You have to be at least twenty years old!”

 

Jing dodged to the side as the zombie shot yellow beams from his eyes hitting the piece of wood instead. “Maeris! Kir!”

 

“What kind of plan was that?” coughed Maeris as she pulled Rose out of the debris.

 

“You guys should be more careful,” suggested Jing, grinning as Mae chucked a piece of wood at him before joining them. “Yep, you are definitely dangerous.”

 

Mae rolled her eyes. “Don’t come over here when he’s aiming for you.”

 

“But he stinks of alcohol. You smell much better,” the bandit king complained with a wink making Mae throw another piece of wood at him. “Relax; I just came to get Kir.”

 

Jing grabbed Kir and fired a Kir Royale at the zombie causing him to explode in a shower of golden coins that fell into the water creating a trail.

 

“I have a feeling that these gold coins will lead us to the ghost ship,” Kir told them as he turned his head to look at his partner. “Jing, this yellow coin road will vanish if we don’t follow it soon.”

 

Jing nodded. “All right, let’s go.”

 

“And how do you propose we do that?” inquired Maeris.

 

“We can ride this thing,” replied Jing, pointing at the skeleton boat.

 

“It’s way too big,” said Rose. “How do you plan on moving it?”

 

“I’m going to use my noggin,” he told them as he tapped his head. A few moments later he was paddling the boat with the girls seated behind him and Kir perched on the head.

 

“Any idiot could have come up with this idea,” muttered Rose.

 

Maeris laughed. “Right?”

 

~ Becoming A Bandit ~

 

“I can already smell it, the scent of treasure,” announced Kir a little while later.

 

“I think we’re almost there,” murmured Rose with a shudder.

 

“Actually, I think we are here,” Mae murmured back as the ghost ship appeared out of the gloom before them. “I hate it when I’m right.”

 

“There it is!” cried Rose.

 

Maeris shushed her. “Do you want the whole crew to know we’re here?”

 

“Actually it looks like they’re slacking on posting guards,” noted Kir as he flew up to the deck to take a look. “I don’t see anyone.”

 

“The guards might be invisible men,” suggested Jing.

 

“I don’t think so,” replied Kir as he flew back down to them. “The only thing moving is the anchor and its snoring.”

 

“The anchor? Snoring?” they repeated as the anchor shot out of the water, tipping over the boat and sending them into the freezing water.

 

Maeris tried to swim back up to the surface but skeleton fish were swarming around her. She grabbed her whip to defend herself except there were too many. A few had even grabbed her arms and legs and were starting to pull her down even further.

 

 _This is bad. There are too many of them and I’m about to lose the rest of my air,_ she thought as she spotted something coming towards her… _Jing._

 

Jing swam down to her and knocked the fish away with his hidden blade, allowing Mae to fight back. The two bandits then swam up to the surface.

 

“You alright?” asked Jing as he pulled her up onto the upturned boat.

 

“Thanks to you,” Maeris replied, coughing up water before standing up and shaking her soaked hair. “What about Kir and Rose?”

 

“They’re fine,” he assured her, pointing behind him to where Rose clung to a piece of wood with Kir flying above her. “Right now you and I have to deal with this guy, you ready?”

 

“You mean am I ready to fight a living anchor that not only snores but can talk as well?” said Mae with a smirk as she cracked her whip. “Hell yeah.”

 

“Dangerous indeed,” murmured Jing with a grin. “Alright then, let’s go!”

 

**A/N: And there you have it! Thank you all for your patience and support! Mae and I appreciate it! Until next time, read review and show the love!!**


	4. The Golden Coins

Disclaimer: All I own is Maeris.

 

**A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter of _Becoming a Bandit_ where Maeris, Jing, Kir and Rose enter the ghost ship and discover the meaning behind the message Postino gave Jing. So without further ado, I turn it over to Maeris. Enjoy!**

“You two will make a nice little snack!” announced the anchor as it leered over them.

 

“Don’t you know that nap time comes before snack time!” replied Jing as he and Maeris jumped off the boat and attempted to hit the anchor but their weapons bounced off of it, sending them backwards into the water.

 

“No, I think you’re going to be the ones put to sleep here!” proclaimed the anchor.

 

“Jing! Maeris!” screamed Rose.

 

“Relax, Rose. We’re not dead yet,” Mae assured her as the two bandits resurfaced, scaring the crap out of Rose in the process who screamed even louder and hugged Kir to her chest. “But I kind of wish I was now.”

 

“Hey, give us that bag,” Jing told Rose, nodding to the wine skin behind her.

 

“Bag?” repeated Rose as she turned around and spied the bag, picking it up. “This is wine! I can’t allow an underage boy and girl to drink this!”

 

“If we want to fight with him, we need a way to breath underwater!” Mae clarified, rolling her blue eyes. “So empty it out for us!”

 

“Oh I get it,” murmured Rose as she emptied the bag and handed it to Jing. “I guess I can allow that.”

 

“Let’s rock!” shouted Jing as he took the bag and dove underwater.

 

“Wait, doesn’t he need Kir?” inquired Rose to Mae who was shaking her head in exasperation.

 

“He’s cute but not very bright sometimes,” she murmured, smiling slightly as Jing reappeared. “Forget something?”

 

“Kir, I need you!” Jing told the albatross, ignoring her. “Rose, empty out more bags!”

 

Rose threw him more bags while Mae grabbed Kir and tossed him unceremoniously to his partner before diving underwater to join them.

 

“You won’t need those bags where you’re going!” The anchor informed them as Jing launched Kir Royales. “You don’t need air if you can’t take a breath!”

 

 _This isn’t working,_ thought Mae as her chest began to tighten. _I need air._

 

Maeris motioned to Jing to toss her a bag which he did before raising his own bag to his lips. Mae did the same, instantly making her choke since it was still filled with wine. _That stupid…Jing told her to empty the bags out first!_

Meanwhile Jing was shooting more Kir Royales out of the water instead of at his target.

 

 _Don’t tell me he’s drunk,_ Maeris groaned inwardly before she understood. _Wait, I get it._

Mae swam up to the surface to the piece of wood Rose was standing on as she fired off her gun at the hole the anchor was coming out of. “Hey, let me borrow that.”

 

“Why?” asked Rose as Mae climbed up onto the board next to her.

 

“Because I have a plan,” Mae replied. “Just give it to me already.”

 

“…Alright,” said Rose, handing her the gun. “Wait; do you even know how to use it?”

 

Maeris rolled her eyes. “Why does everyone keep asking me that? For your information, yes I do. Now stand back.”

 

Mae raised the gun and shot at the chain of the anchor as Jing continued to fire at it from below until it was too hot to hold. The hole dropped the chain allowing Jing to finally destroy the anchor, causing a huge hole in the side of the ship.

 

“Bingo,” murmured Maeris as she started to lower the gun before raising it again as something came up from below giving both Kir and Jing a heart attack. “Oh, it’s just you two.”

 

“Not that I’m not thankful for your help making the chain too hot for that thing to hold, but can you please give Rose her gun back before you shoot me?” asked Jing, eyeing the gun wearily.

 

Mae grinned before handing Rose her gun back. They then turned the boat back over and clambered into it before heading to the giant opening in the side of the ship.

 

“That place looks even scarier than you,” noted Jing to Maeris as he guided the boat inside.

 

“Jing, this is…” breathed Kir before she could reply.

 

Jing nodded. “Just as I thought, let’s go!”

 

~ Becoming a Bandit ~

 

 “Looks like that rumor was true,” whispered Maeris as they headed inside the ship where they found a hallway leading to a set of double doors.

 

“What do you mean?” inquired Rose.

 

“Back when we were in the Capital of Thieves, there was a huge rumor going around about a secret gambling boat that appeared in the waters around this area,” Jing elaborated.

 

“Gambling?! That’s against the law! Gambling is forbidden!” Rose shouted, lifting her gun.

 

“Well, this ship is just one big casino,” Jing informed her as he pushed the doors open to reveal a massive casino filled with noise and people.

 

“A casino?” echoed Rose, glancing around.

 

“Yup,” confirmed Jing. “Hiding under the image of a ghost ship is the perfect camouflage for an underground gambling operation.”

 

Rose stared at him with her mouth hanging open. “That means I’m going to have to arrest all of them!”

 

“Hold off on that for a second,” suggested Jing as he offered his arm to Mae. “What do you say we have a little fun first?”

 

Maeris grinned as she rested her hand in the crook of his elbow. They headed down to the tables followed by Rose who told them she could not let them gamble.

 

“This is the first time I’ve seen so many gold coins!” Maeris breathed as she looked around with large blue eyes.

 

“They’re not worth anything though,” Jing told her. “They’re just chips you cash in to get the money.”

 

“Oh, okay,” murmured Mae as a giant pig in a suit of armor walked up behind them.

 

“Welcome to the Monte Carlo Gambling House!” greeted the pig as he gave them a huge smile. “It’s been many years since we’ve had a gathering of spirits like this to all have a great time together. Won’t you join us?”

 

“A gathering of spirits?” repeated Maeris, cocking her head to the side.

 

“My name is Grappa, the manager of this casino,” the armored pig continued as if she’d never spoken. “I don’t care who you are, or where you came from, but I take care of everyone who enters my casino. Please enjoy yourselves.”

 

“What a shady dude!” muttered Rose as Grappa walked away.

 

“Yeah,” agreed Mae before turning to Jing with a mischievous smile. “Shall we play a game?”

 

~ Becoming A Bandit ~

 

 “Now ladies and gents,” said a giant rat wearing a tuxedo as he stood in the middle of a table decorated with symbols upon which he placed an old cat holding a cane. “Place your bets on where you think this disgusting old rat will land.”

 

“What do you think?” Mae asked Jing.

 

Jing smirked as he laid a stack of gold coins on the crown in front of them that apparently the cat hadn’t landed on in over a thousand years.

 

“Are you sure?” murmured Maeris as the cat stopped right before the crown. “So close!”

 

Jing smiled as he laid his hand on the small of her back, applying just enough pressure so that Mae hung over the table far enough to show the top of her chest causing the elder feline to take that last step he needed to reach the crown. “Bingo.”

 

Maeris flushed as she straightened back up. “Was that really necessary?”

 

Jing took her hands and cupped them together before dumping a mountain of coins into them. “What do you think?”

 

Mae stared down at the gold coins in her hands before grinning at him. “Totally necessary.”

 

Jing grinned back. “Then let’s keep on winning, shall we?”

 

They won and won so much that they were able to take baths in the golden coins.

 

“Now this is the life,” Mae sighed as she lay sprawled out upon them.

 

“Right?” agreed Jing as he came towards her with more coins but was stopped by a pirate with a barrel for a chest which had swords stuck in it.

 

The pirate took one of the swords in one hand and grabbed Jing by the collar of his shirt with the other. “I think you got too much pocket money for a little kid! I might have to relieve you of some of it!”

 

Jing kicked the sword away but the pirate only got another one from his barrel chest. “You’re lucky you’re just a kid, so I won’t beat you down too bad.”

 

“I may be a kid, but I fight like an adult!” replied Jing as Kir flew to his arm and shot a Kir Royale at the pirate’s chest. “Bingo!”

 

“Oh, that hit the spot!” said the pirate, sneering nastily at them.

 

“We shot clear through your stomach and it doesn’t hurt?” inquired Kir incredulously.

 

“I didn’t even notice!” declared the pirate as he charged at them.

 

Jing unleashed more Royales which proved to be just as inaffective as the first one.

 

“Jing, my throat is all dried up,” Kir told him. “I can’t shoot any more for now.”

 

“I think it’s about time to put the kids to sleep!” said the pirate as he lunged at them.

 

Jing released Kir and slashed at the pirate with his hidden blade causing him to disintegrate into a pile of golden coins.

 

“Wow, his body totally collapsed!” noted Kir, unnecessarily.

 

“How did you-?” murmured Mae, glancing at Jing who was staring at what remained of the pirate.

 

“During our fight, I noticed that a gold coin he had was sparkling,” he explained. “All I did was aim for that.”

 

“Well, I guess it wasn’t a ghoul living inside of him. It must have been the coin keeping him alive,” mused Kir.

 

“This whole casino is full of them,” Jing told them as he slashed at one coin after another causing those who wore them to disintegrate. “They’re not people playing with money. It’s the money playing with the people.”

 

 _Now I get what Postino meant,_ thought Mae as she helped Jing get rid of the rest of her coins which appeared to have an effect on the casino as well as it reverted to a dump. _So this is what it really looks like._

“Not only did you win at my casino, but now it’s your fault that the entire place is ruined!” shouted Grappa as he slowly transformed from a knightly pig into a shower of gold coins. “You have become more than a small nuisance to my business, and for that you will pay.”

 

 _He’s made of gold coins too,_ observed Maeris as the gold coin shower turned into a full on storm.

 

“Don’t move!” yelled Jing as he grabbed both girls and covered them with his arms.

 

“You will witness my true power when I combine all of my savings!” Grappa declared as the storm calmed down to reveal a golden monster. “Now then, I think I’ll have you pay me back that money!”

 

“I’m about to turn you into pocket change!” Jing shouted back, releasing the girls.

 

Grappa snorted. “Impossible, wasteful, reckless! I’m sorry, but you are the one who’ll be turned into rubbish!”

 

Jing smirked as he unleashed his hidden blade and struck out at Grappa, landing neatly behind the golden monster. “See, I’m already chopping you to pieces!”

 

 _I need to help him,_ thought Mae sluggishly as Grappa repaired himself. _But I can’t move. Dammit, what is going on? Wait, it’s the greed of the coins! If only…Shit, it’s too strong…I can’t break free…Jing…_

~ Becoming a Bandit ~

 

“Are you alright, Maeris?” asked Jing as the girl opened her eyes to see him staring down at her as a rain of coins fell around them.

 

“Jing?” murmured Mae. “What happened?”

 

“I beat Grappa,” he told her with a grin.

 

“How did you resist the…?” began Maeris before she understood. “Because you’re the king of bandits, that’s why.”

 

“Yep,” nodded Jing, grinning even wider.

 

“Makes sense, I suppose,” she mused as she realized for the first time that he had one arm wrapped around her waist and that their faces were extremely close to one another. So close that all Mae would have to do was reach up and…

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Maeris?” inquired Jing as his dark eyes bore down on her blue ones. “Your face is really red.”

 

“Yeah, totally,” Mae assured him as the shower ceased and he released her. _Totally._

**A/N: And there you have it! Hope you all enjoyed! Until next time, read review and show the love!!**


End file.
